Search
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: [Continuación de 'Eco'] Kazuki busca a ese alguien especial mientras intenta aclarar sus sentimientos con la ayuda de una canción. [songfic][KazukixYunna]


**"Search"**  
_('Búsqueda')_

"¡Hoi!¡Yunna!¡Yunna!"

El sol se estaba empezando a ocultar, dejando al bosque solo en tinieblas y sombras de lo que antes fue unas horas atrás.

_Kimi wo suki ni natte Dorekurai tatsu no kana?  
__Kimochi Fukurande yuku bakari de  
__Kimi wa Kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

_(I'm falling in love with you, and which will come to pass?  
__Will the feeling do nothing but swell, or  
__Will you notice it)_

El sonido de la música que provenía de los pequeños audífonos que poseía un joven de cabellos castaños resonaba en el silencioso ambiente del bosque adormecido.

_Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo  
__Yuki no youni Tada shizukani  
__Furitsumori Tsudzukete yuku_

_(Even though I've never said anything?  
__Like snow, but quietly  
__It continues to pile up)_

"¡Yunna!... ¡Yunna!... ¿Dónde estás?... ¡el juego ya terminó!" Decidió caminar unos cuantos pasos más en busca de su compañera y encontrarla... si es que esta se dignaba a aparecer.

"¡Kazuki... nosotras iremos a buscarla a la cabaña, tal vez haya vuelto!" Dijo una chica de largos cabellos dorados y exagerado busto mientras se retiraba con un par de chicas. La primera tenía una Katana amarrada a la cintura y la otra poseía el cabello también castaño y el rostro angelical. Ante esto el castaño solo asintió, igual solo había escuchado la mitad de lo que dijo ya que tenía al último hit sonando en ambas orejas.

"Hold me tight... Konna omoi nara…" Murmuró el chico, rompiendo con la tranquilidad de los árboles. Ciertamente, era una muy buena canción; no hace mucho que fue lanzada y ya era todo un éxito... _Eternal Snow_, así se hacía llamar y tenía mucho sentido, con solo escuchar la letra uno se da cuenta de eso en un instante. "...Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi..." Esta vez decidió cantarlo un poco más fuerte, quizás así _ella_ podría oírlo. No hubo respuesta, al menos no la que buscaba. "...Shiritaku Nakatta yo" El sol ya no estaba en el cielo, ya se había ido a descansar.

Paso... paso... una bellota cayendo... paso... paso... la brisa que pasa por su rostro... paso... paso... es el turno del segundo coro.

_I love you Namida tomaranai  
__Konnan ja Kimi no koto  
__Shirazuni ireba Yokatta yo_

_(I love you; my tears won't stop  
__Therefore, I should be free of you  
__How long will I keep thinking of you?)_

_No te encuentro, no te encuentro ¿Dónde estás? ... _

Siguió caminando, no se rendiría tan rápido, tenía que encontrarla, es lo menos que podía hacer, no es que se lo debiera solo que... tratándose de ella haría lo que fuera.

_...¿por qué?..._

Solo por ella, por nadie más.

_...¿por qué?..._

Porque…

_...¿por qué?..._

Porque… porque era especial, por eso era. Solo ella, la única.

_Hold me tight Konna omoi nara_

_(Hold me tight if I think like this)_

"¿Dónde estás?... vuelve..." Esto último lo dijo casi como una plegaria. Había detenido su paso ante el repentino pensamiento... ella _era_ su persona especial y nunca lo supo... o mejor dicho, nunca lo quiso aceptar.

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_(I didn't want to know)_

"Vuelve…" Lo suplicó otra vez, temiendo lo peor ante la falta de respuesta. Hace mucho que la canción había paso a un segundo plano, aún sabiendo que la letra representaba en parte su estado, aún sabiendo que era su canción, la canción de ambos... la canción de ellos.

_Te encontraré... te encontraré... como la nieve encuentra al suelo cuando desciende... Kazuki._

Ella siempre es la que lo encuentra, pero hoy no sería así; él quería encontrarla por primera vez y decirle que ya no tiene que buscar más, porque desde ahora ambos se buscarían.

_Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

_(What it was like to fall in love with someone)_

Su paso se apresuró, sonando impetuosamente ante las ramas que se le atravesaban en el camino. _Te encontraré... te encontraré... _Su paso acelerado se transformó en uno más violento mientras recorría la cantidad de árboles colocados al azar y que parecían indicarle el camino a través de su espesura.

Paso... paso... el grito de las ramas bajo sus pies... paso... paso... el último soplido del viento contra su rostro... paso... paso... es el turno del segundo coro, de nuevo.

"I love you… Mune ni komiageru..." Un grito desesperado, pero lleno de sentimientos fue lanzado en respuesta a las preguntas del viento. La quería encontrar, la quería ver a salvo, la quería sentir a _su_ lado, como siempre lo estuvo... la extrañaba.

"._.. te amo..._"

El castaño volteó la mirada ante la repentina respuesta¿de dónde provino?, siguió buscando y preguntando al viento que lo guiara, hasta que lo llevó a un oculto descampado donde sobresalía una cavidad hecha en las faldas de una pequeña montaña.

"._.. te amo... _¿A quién se le ocurriría cantar la canción en español?" Preguntó al vació, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Se aproximó a la pequeña cueva y terminó de cantar lo que faltaba de la canción "... Fuyuzora ni sakebitai..."

"_Ima sugu kimi ni Aitai yo" _Para sorpresa del castaño esta última frase fue compartida con la voz que hacía eco en la cueva. Una sincera sonrisa se formó en sus labios... Había encontrado a su persona especial...

_(I love you; my chest fills up  
__I want to cry out to the winter sky  
__I want to see you now)_

**- OwArI -**

-----------------------

**Hi minaaaaaaa!! n0n**

Well, no pensé q' terminaría continuando esta story xD... jojojo ya ven lo impredecible que es el destino xD y mucho menos pensé q' alguien me dejara reviews en el fic anterior.. realmente me sorprendí mucho xD!!

La canción se llama _'Eternal Snow'_ del anime Full Moon wo Sagashite, pero no es la q' canta Full Moon (esas q' parecen d veloreo no!!) sino es la q' knta  'Route L' siee.. es más movida y linda nwn.

Aunq' la verdad... lo escribí solo pa 3 personas, siee las 3 q' dejaron reviews n—n arigatou ne xP

**Reviews **

**_"Eco"_**

**Sakura Maxwell.-** q' no soe rara!! ¬¬U

**Darklight ultimate.- **siee!!, nop haber mutos fics d eta serie o.ó, al menos en FF no ¬¬U. Espero leer tus fics pronto y dejart review ne!! n-n

**Anju-maaka.-** un vacío?? O.oU, cómo q' un vació ne?, jeje weno tuns kreo q' ete t confundirá + xD.. gomen xD... 

**Arigatou mina!! n--n**

**Ja ne!! n0n**


End file.
